A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
A speed reduction device such as an epicyclical gear assembly may be utilized to drive the fan section such that the fan section may rotate at a speed different than the turbine section so as to increase the overall propulsive efficiency of the engine. In such engine architectures, a shaft driven by one of the turbine sections provides an input to the epicyclical gear assembly that drives the fan section at a reduced speed such that both the turbine section and the fan section can rotate at closer to optimal speeds.
The speed reduction device requires a constant supply of lubricant throughout the operational cycle of an aircraft. Accordingly, a lubricant supply system includes features for maintaining lubricant supply to the speed reduction device during negative G maneuvering. Turbine engine manufacturers continue to seek further improvements to engine performance including improvements to lubricant supply systems that supply lubricant to the speed reduction system.